Lola Black, fille imprévisible
by Miss Vintage
Summary: Lola, 15 ans, fille de Jacob et Nessie, pas encore imprégnée. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait ! Mais si ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami évolués ?
1. Il QUOI !

Lorsque je sortis de la maison, l'air frais me piqua les joues et me rappela que nous étions en novembre, le 15 plus précisément. Mais grâce à mon sang de loup, je ne sentais pas le froid. Ce qui est franchement pratique lorsqu'on sait que je mets environ 30 minutes pour m'habiller le matin. Je descendis rapidement la côte qui menait à la plage. Une fois sur cette dernière, je retirais mes chaussures puis je me mis à marcher dans l'eau, qui me paraissait chaude. Levant les yeux pour voir où je marcher, je vis Tom, le fils de Leah et de Marc, venir vers moi. Il avait une apparence humaine de 20 ans, mais il en avait 25. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait, celui là ? Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter ces éternelles remontrances du genre « Je t'avais prévenue …… » Et gnagnagna ! Chaque fois, c'étais pareil : je sortais avec un garçon, il me plantait et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'étais « Je t'avais prévenue « ! Et ça m'énervais au possible !

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Il devait sans doutes parler d'hier soir, où je l'avais copieusement réprimandé à cause du fait qu'il passer le plus clair de son temps à suivre et à ficher la trouille à mon (ex) copain.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Nous étions arrivés au niveau de la falaise. Je m'assis et attendit qu'il fasse de même. Lorsqu'il fut dans la même position que moi, je commençais à lui expliquer :

- Hier, Thomas m'as appelée. Il m'a dit qu'il cassé parce qu'il en avait assez d'être « fliqué », c'est son terme, en permanence.

- Donc tu m'en veux toujours.

- Non, je veux juste savoir si c'est toi qui as demandé à Jared de le suivre.

Il soupira, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aimerais être à des lieux à la ronde de cet endroit précis.

- Bon, bon, ça va. J'avoue que je lui ai demandé. T'es contente ?

- Mouais, assez !

Il me regarda, avec l'air de s'inquiétais pour ma santé mentale.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Très, et toi ?

-Lola, arrête ce petit jeu là avec moi, s'il te plaît !

- Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, il se pourrait que tu aille dire bonjour aux poissons.

- Pas cap !

- Ah oui, tu crois ça ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il m'attrapa sous les bras et m'envoya dans l'eau. Je me relever en crachotant et en jurant. Ah, il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, nous y jouerions, mais selon MES règles. Je l'éclabousser et finalement, il vint me rejoindre dans l'eau. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans l'eau. Lorsque 17 heure fut arrivés, je sortis de l'eau et me dirigeais vers la maison. Voyant qu'il ne me suivait pas, je me retournais et lui dit :

- Et alors ? Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

- Tout juste, auguste !

- Bon, tu viens à la maison, ou quoi ? Je me gèle, là !

- J'arrive ! On fait la course ?

- D'accord !

Nous partîmes en même temps. Pourtant, je le battis sans difficultés. Bizarre ………. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la maison, je frappais discrètement à la porte. Si mon frère était là avec Sharma, il n'apprécierait pas d'être dérangé. Bon, pas de réponse. Je rentrais, suivie par Tom. J'allumais dans la cuisine et me dirigeais vers le placard où étais rangé la pâte à tartiner et le jus d'orange. Je prenais aussi deux cuillères à soupe. J'allais dans le salon, où Tom avait déjà allumé la télé. Je me jetais dans le canapé après avoir déposé les victuailles sur la table. Nous goutâmes en regardant nos émissions préférées. Lorsque Tom partit un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je sentis un grand vide à l'emplacement où se trouve normalement mon cœur. TRES bizarre. Plus tard dans la soirée, je pris ma mère en aparté et lui expliqua ce que j'avais ressentis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle me regarda en souriant, puis appela mon père. Elle lui confia se que je venais de lui dire, puis tous les deux m'emmenèrent dans le salon, me m'expliquant qu'ils avaient quelques chose à me dire. Je les suivis, méfiante. Ma mère s'assit dans le fauteuil et mon père dans le canapé. Je m'assis en tailleur par terre. Ce fut ma mère qui prit la parole en premier :

- Lola, tu sais ce qu'est l'imprégnation ?

- Bien sur ! C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes « rencontrés », si je puis dire, avec papa ?

- Tout à fait. Et, à ton avis, pourquoi as-tu ressenti un tel manque lorsque Tom est parti ?

- Parce que je me suis imprégné de lui ? Impossible !

- Non, pas parce que TOI, tu t'es imprégné de lui, mais parce que LUI s'est imprégné de toi.

- N'importe quoi !! Criai-je en levant d'un bond –ce qui est, pour moi, extrêmement rapide. Tom ne m'aime pas, il aime Jessica Marstens !

-Lola, tu as peut être l'impression que c'est cette Jessica qu'il aime, mais il s'est imprégné de toi, que tu le veuille ou non !

- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous cherchez tant à me faire du mal ? Hurlais-je en montant en courant vers le grenier, qui était aussi ma chambre.

-Lola !

Ma mère vint frapper à ma porte, que j'avais verrouillée, par précaution.

- Ouvre-moi, ma chérie !

-NON !

- Ecoute, Lola, ça te fait un choc, c'est normal, mais tu t'en remettras !

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'en remettre ?!

-Lola, calme-toi, s'il te plaît !

- Aucune envie de me calmer !!!

- Bon, très bien !

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je voulais tous les oublier. Tom, ma mère, mon père, et surtout, cette satanée histoire d'imprégnation ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passé dans cette position, je me relever puis m'asseyais en tailleur sur mon lit et me mis à réfléchir. Est-ce-que j'appréciais Tom ? Oui. Est-ce-que je l'appréciais comme un ami ou plus ? A ma grande surprise, je l'appréciais plus. Mais ce n'étais pas réciproque. Mais est-ce-que ça l'était ? Rageuse, j'envoyer valser mon oreiller contre le mur, le faisant éclater en une multitude de plumes.

Et mince ! Quelle andouille je fais. Maintenant, il va falloir tout ramasser.


	2. Pourquoi il ne m'écoute JAMAIS !

**S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews ! Ils sont rendus !**

Chapitre 2 : Confidences 

Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée le lendemain matin, je fus surprise de voir que Tom n'était pas à la grille comme d'habitude. Sans doute avait-il eu vent de mon coup d'éclat d'hier soir. Je haussais les épaules puis me dirigeais vers la salle de biochimie. Je ne fus guère surprise de découvrir ma paillasse vide. Il devait me détester, maintenant. Enfin ! Je sortais mes affaires puis attendis que le cours commence. Mr Barner, mon prof de biochimie, écrivit le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui en lettres capitales au tableau. Je pu lire « _ETUDE DES PHENOMENES__BIOCLIMATIQUES MONDIAUX_ ». Je soupirais intérieurement. Ce que je pouvais détester ce cours ! Mon grand père Edward (bizarre, hein ?) me regarda bizarrement. Il n'était pas habitué au fait que je sois seule en cours. Comme je le comprenais ! Je me mis à jouer avec mes stylos, histoire que ses fichus aiguilles avancent plus vite. Soudain « DRIIIIINNNGGG !! ». Je rangeais mes affaires avec un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé, ce qui me valut un regard agacé de la part de Mr Barner. Je me dirigeais vers mon cours suivant. Je passais la journée tel un zombie, n'ayant qu'une hâte : rentrer à la maison. Je me retins de sautais de joie lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la journée retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires en quatrième vitesse puis me précipitais dehors.

* * *

Une fois devant la maison, je réalisais que c'étais Tom qui avait mes clefs. Et zut ! Ma mère travaillait et mon père était parti chasser. Le connaissant, il ne rentrerait que tard dans la nuit. Bon, c'était simple : ou je compter passer la nuit dehors, ou j'allais chez Tom cherchais mes clés. Je poussais un soupir, agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive précisément AUJOURD'HUI ? Je me dirigeais en grommelant vers la maison de Tom. Qu'est-ce-que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire, moi ? « Salut, t'as oubliais de me rendre mes clés ? » Pathétique ! Soudain, je m'arrêtais, frappée de stupeur. Comment se faisait-il que je me préoccupe de ce que j'allais lui dire ? Oh, et puis zut ! J'aviserais sur place !

Justement, sur place, j'y étais ! Inspirant un grand coup, je frappai à la porte. Se fut Margaret, sa sœur, qui vint m'ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Lola ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour, Margaret ! Ca va, et toi ?

- Moi, plutôt pas mal. Mais Tom, ce n'est pas la grande forme !

Je me mordis la lèvre, gênée.

-Qu'est qu'il a ?

- Entre, on sera mieux dans le salon pour parler de ça !

- Merci.

J'entrais dans cette maison où Tom et moi avions tant joué étant enfant. Je souris comme à chaque fois que je voyais la fresque sur le mur. Un après-midi de novembre comme celui-ci où nous nous ennuyons, nous avions décidés de joué aux apprentis peintres. Ce qui nous avait valut une bonne fessée ! Je m'assis dans un fauteuil pendant que Margaret prenait place dans le canapé. Je me tournais vers elle, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Tom a était blessé lorsqu'il a su comment tu as réagis lorsque tes parents t'ont parlé de l'imprégnation. Depuis, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse d'en sortir.

-Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

Elle me regarda, l'air intrigué.

-Bien sur !

- Je crois que je l'aime, mais………je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai peur de me tromper….. Tu peux me donner un conseil ?

- Suis ton cœur. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire ! Je ne te montre pas le chemin, tu sais où c'est !!

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le fond de la bâtisse. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, j'hésitais un instant avant de frapper deux coups timides.

-Entrez.

Je frissonnais. Ce n'était pas la voix un tantinet arrogante que je lui connaissais. Je poussais la porte. Lorsque j'entrais dans sa chambre, les yeux rouges, comme si il avait pleuré. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me lança un regard de bête blessé.

-Pourquoi tu viens ? Ca te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir ?

-Ecoute, Tom, je…….Ce que j'ai dit hier, ça ne compte pas !

-Pour toi, peut être, mais pour moi, si !

- Tom ………. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît !

-Vas-y, je t'écoute !

-Hier, j'étais encore trop sonnée pour vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire les mots « imprégnation » et « aimer ». C'était assez abstrait pour moi.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?!

- Ca te concerne car c'est grâce à toi que j'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce que ça voulait dire !

Malheureusement, au lieu de me regarder et de parler, il m'ignora.

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris le message !

Je tournais les talons en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je sortis de la maison en trombe. Soudain, je m'arrêtais sur la route.

J'ai oublié mes clés. Tant pis, j'attendrais maman, pas question de retourner chez Tom.


	3. Comme quoi

Chapitre 3 : Comme quoi, répéter un secret n'est pas forcément mal !

Le lendemain matin, je décidais de séché les cours. Tom y serais surement, et la perspective de me retrouver assise à coté de lui pendant 8 heures ne me séduisit pas franchement. Je décidais donc de partir me promener sur la plage. Je sortis après avoir prit le temps de m'habiller. Une fois sur la plage, je me rendis compte qu'elle était déserte. Apparemment, ma mère avait raconté ma visite à Tom à la meute. Suuuuuuupeeeerrrr ! Maintenant, Leah et Marc allaient me détester ! Enfin, je penserais à cela plus tard. Je déambulais sans but sur la plage, m'arrêtant de temps à autres pour jeter des galets dans l'eau. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Tom. Je me mis à courir, ne voulant pas qu'il me parle. Peine perdue. Il me rattrapa en moins de deux. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à le regarder. Je lus dans ses yeux non pas l'étincelle d'arrogance à laquelle j'été habituée, mais de la surprise. Je me dégageais et lui demandais en lui lançant un regard furibond :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je………… Ecoute, Lola, hier, je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Je voulais m'excuser.

Je m'assis sur le sable humide puis j'attendis qu'il fasse de même. Il ne dit rien. Apparemment, il attendait que je dise quelque chose. Ce que je fis.

-Je ne suis pas fière de moi non plus. Avant-hier soir, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter mes parents au lieu de réagir comment je l'ai fait. Par contre, j'ai réfléchis et ………..

- Et quoi ?

- Et ben, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas rester ami……….

A ma grande surprise, je vis qu'il était horrifié. Je me mis en face de lui et le forçais à me regarder dans les yeux. Il me lança un regard blessé mais soutint mon regard.

-Ca te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir ?!

- Tu me laisse finir ?

-Vas-y !

-On ne peut pas rester amis, parce que je voudrais que nous soyons plus que des amis.

Sans lui laissais le temps de digérer ce que je venais de dire, je l'embrasser timidement. Il eu un rire de gorge et me rendis mon baiser. Je m'accroupis en face de lui puis posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux. Lorsque j'y mis fin, Tom me regarda avec un air de surprise. Je lui souris, l'air énigmatique.

-Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il eu l'air encore plus surpris, mais me suivi néanmoins. Je me dirigeais vers la maison, tenant Tom par la main. J'entrai sans frapper, ayant laissé la porte ouverte.

Une fois dans la maison, je me rendis compte que Tom n'était jamais allé dans ma chambre. Je souris puis l'entrainer à ma suite. Je ne lui lâché la main que pour ouvrir ma porte. Tout à coup, il sembla beaucoup moins à l'aise. Je le regardais, intriguée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est que, me retrouver comme ça, dans ta chambre………….Ca me fait bizarre.

Je souris et l'embrassais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais !

-Je sais !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions allongés sur mon lit, et, comme nous étions seuls, j'en profitais pour lui posé la question qui me taraudait depuis notre premier baiser

-Comment tu as su ce que je ressentais pour toi ?

Tout en continuant à jouer avec une de mes mèches, il s'assit en tailleur et m'attira contre lui.

-C'est Margaret qui me l'as dit. Lorsque tu es sortie après notre petite « conversation », si je puis dire, elle est venue et elle m'a raconté ce que tu lui avais dit.

Je fis mine de noter sur ma main. Je le regarder puis déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

-Rappelle moi de ne plus rien lui confier !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça !

Soudain, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Surpris, Tom ne me suivit pas. J'ouvris le frigo et poussais un grognement de frustration. Bill avait ENCORE oublié de faire les courses !

-Tom, ça te dérange si on va faire des courses ?

-Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon crétin de frère a encore oublié de faire le ravitaillement !

Il s'approche de moi et me prit par la taille.

-Mm, je doute que Bill apprécie d'être traité de crétin.

-M'en fiche ! Tu viens ou pas ?

-J'arrive !


	4. Intrusion surprise

**Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews dans le précédent chapitre, c'est juste que je suis une débutante sur !**

Onja  Merci pour ton Review, ça fait toujours plaisir je trouvais ça drôle que Edward soit grand pére !

Lily-Pixie : Je ne les fais pas souffrir, j'ajoute juste quelques complications à leur histoire déjà assez compliquée ;)

Chapitre 4 : Intrus

Le chemin jusqu'à l'épicerie se fit en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné mais plutôt un de ces silences qui nous rapproche. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'épicerie, je me dirigeais d'entrée vers les paniers. Je décidais de faire des œufs au bacon. J'achetais deux douzaines d'œufs, trois barquettes de bacon, six pommes, une dizaine d'oranges et du riz au lait. Pendant tout le temps qu'ont duré les courses, Tom ne m'avait pas lâché la taille. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, je l'avoue. Je payai puis nous rentrâmes à la maison. Une fois devant la maison, je me rendis compte que mes clés étaient toujours chez Tom. J'éclatais de rire.

-Tu partage la plaisanterie avec moi ?

- Mes clés sont chez toi !

-Tu te fiche de moi ?

- Non, la semaine dernière, quand je suis venue pour te demander d'arrêter d'embêter Thomas, je les ai posés sur la commode de ta chambre, et j'ai oublié de les reprendre !

Il poussa un grognement.

-Tu es encore pire que ma sœur, toi !

- Et j'assume !

-Encore heureux !

-Oh, ça va ! Bon, on y va ?

-OK. Mais alors, on se transforme et on fait la course.

Je lui jetais un regard incertain. Il me répondit par un sourire encourageant. Je soupirais. Bon, puisqu'il le fallait ! J'inspirais un grand coup puis me transformait en une louve noire. Je jetais un regard à Tom. Il s'était transformé en un loup gris.

Je grognais pour lui apprendre que la course commençait. Je m'élançais la première. Etant une jeune louve garou, je ne contrôlais pas bien mes pattes. Néanmoins, j'avais l'avantage sur Tom, qui ne connaissait pas tous mes raccourcis. J'arrivais quelques secondes avant lui devant la maison. Je lui fis comprendre que je ne voulais-ou plutôt de POUVAIS- pas me retransformer. Il sourit puis rentra dans la maison. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il tenait fièrement mon trousseau de clé dans la main. J'essayer d'esquisser un sourire, mais le résultat me sembla plus à mi-chemin entre un rictus des méchants dans les dessins animés et un sourire de sorcière ayant deux enfants bien grassouillet devant elle. Du moins, c'est ce que je cru comprendre, vu l'éclat de rire qu'eut Tom en me regardant. Il se retransforma puis nous revîmes à la maison. Je rentrais dedans puis me dirigeais vers ma chambre. En entrant dans cette dernière, je constatais que mon oreiller était par terre, ainsi que la plupart de mes vêtements, qui étaient dans la penderie au moment de notre départ. Je me transformais en humaine puis, m'étant habillée, appelais Tom.

-Une seconde, j'arrive.

- Arrive maintenant, s'il te plaît !

-Voilà, voilà, j'arrive !

Lorsqu'il entra dans ma chambre, il fronça les sourcils :

- Euh……..Rassure-moi, tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que je t'aide à ranger ?

- Non, mais parce que quelqu'un –ou quelque chose- s'est introduit dans ma chambre pendant notre absence.

-Hein ?!

- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. On a fouillé ma chambre. Et ce « on » ne me veut pas forcément du bien.

Il me regarda, l'air plus surpris qu'autre chose.

-Tu veux dire que………………………….Tu pense que les Volturis ………….

J'acquiesçais, l'air sombre. Oui, c'était fort possible que les Volturis, ennemis jurés de ma famille, soient derrière cette intrusion. Je me mordillais la lèvre puis dis à Tom :

-A mon avis, on ferait bien d'aller voir ma mère ou mon père et de lui dire, non ?

Tom se gratta la tête, pensif.

- Ben, je ne sais pas. Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'aller voir tes grands-parents pour qu'ils viennent ici et qu'ils voient si c'est l'odeur de l'un des Volturis, non ?

- Mm, oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais les appeler, je préfère rester là pour l'instant !

-On devrait ranger un peu, non ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

-Vaudrait mieux ne rien toucher.

-Pas faux.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et appelais mes grands parents. Ce fut Alice qui répondis.

-Allô ?

-Allô, tante Alice ? C'est Lola !

-Lola ? Oh, bonjour, ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'on a eu une visite de nos amis les Volturis !

Je sentis comme un froid à l'autre bout du fil. Quand elle se décida finalement à parler, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait passé le téléphone à Carlisle, mon arrière grand père.

-Tu disais, Lola ?

-Ah, salut, papy ! Je disais que j'ai eu une petite visite des Volturis.

-Hein ?!

-On ne dit pas « hein », mais « comment » !

-Lola, ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Tu es sure qu'il s'agit bien des Volturis ?

-Je ne suis sure de rien, papy ! Mais ce serait bien que vous passiez, histoire de voir s'il s'agit de nos amis ou pas !

-Bon, c'est d'accord. On arrive !

-Ok, à tout de suite !

Je raccrochais puis me dirigeais vers le salon. Tom y était déjà. Je m'assis sur ses genoux puis attendis quelque secondes, jusqu'à ce que j'entendis frapper a la porte. Je me levais, et tenant Tom par la main comme un enfant tiendrais la main de sa mère me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrer, que j'ouvris. Devant moi se trouver mes grandes tantes Alice et Rosalie, mes grands oncles Jasper et Emmett, mes grand parents Edward et Bella et mes arrières grand parents Carlisle et Esmée.

-Coucou, tout le monde !

-Bonjour Lola. Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, nos potes les Volturis ont repris du service ?

-Tout juste, tonton Emmett.

Soudain, réalisant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Tom, je m'empresser de faire les présentations. Rosalie fronça le nez lorsqu'elle sut de quelle espèce il était. Alice, quand à elle, ne pus s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire. Apparemment, elle l'avait vu dans l'une de ses visions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de me demander malicieusement :

-Et vous êtes quoi, l'un pour l'autre ?

Je piquais un fard. Même ça, elle osait ! Pas grave, j'aurais ma revanche. Je respirais un grand coup puis me lançais :

-Tom s'est imprégné de moi.

Il me sembla entendre Rosalie marmonnait quelque chose comme « Génial, encore un caniche dans la famille », mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mon oncle Emmett venait de me prendre dans ses bras et me faisait tourner comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais petite.

-Euh, Emmett, faut il que je te rappelle pourquoi nous sommes là ?

Me reposant à terre, il sourit encore plus largement.

-Non, non, ça va !

-Venez, c'est par là !

Je les emmenais dans ma chambre puis leur expliquaient les circonstances de la découverte. Edward s'approcha du tas de vêtements et fronça le nez, puis, c'étant tourné vers, il acquiesça d'un air sombre.

-Il s'agit bien de nos amis les Volturis. Plus précisément de Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix. Je pense qu'ils sont venus pour nous intimider ou pour nous empêcher de fouiner quelque part.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible !!! Lola, range moi cette chambre immédiatement !!

Je me tournais vers celui qui venais de poussais ce cri. Il s'agissait de mon père. Je m'avançais vers lui puis lui expliquais la situation. Il eu un sourire puis se tourna vers Rosalie :

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur désagréable.

Je poussais un soupir bruyant puis me dirigeais vers le salon. Je m'asseyais dans le canapé et demandais à Edward :

-Donc, ils sont toujours dans les parages ?

Ce fut mon père qui répondit, à ma grande exaspération :

-Impossible, on les aurait sentit.

Tom se pencha vers moi et me chuchota « Si ils s'approchent à moins d'un mètre de toi, je fais un massacre ». Je lui souris puis l'embrassait, à la surprise générale.


	5. Vous avez dit bizarre ?

Chapitre 5 : Rupture suspect et vérité

Lorsque j'entendis un choc contre ma fenêtre je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je me levais cependant lorsqu'un troisième ou quatrième choc contre ma vitre. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil – qui affichait 01h12- je me levais tant bien que mal puis me dirigeais vers cette pauvre fenêtre qui n'allait pas tarder à voler en éclats. L'ayant ouverte, je me penchai puis fouillais l'obscurité des yeux. Soudain, je reçu un caillou dan l'œil. A ma connaissance, il n'exister qu'une seule personne aussi maladroite : Tom ! Après avoir copieusement juré, je l'appelais :

-Tom ! T'es où ?

Il s'avança, de façon à ce que je le vis.

-Je suis là. Je voulais te dire que je pars.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris tout de suite.

-Tu pars ? Où ça ? J'peux venir ?

-Lola, je crains que tu ne m'ais pas compris. Je te quitte. Définitivement.

L'annonce me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Je retenais –très- difficilement mes larmes, puis lui demandais, d'une voie où pointer la colère.

-Et, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

-Lola, tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. On est trop différent, c'est tout !

-Je…………………………………..Je te HAIS !!!

La seconde d'après, j'avais refermé la fenêtre et m'étais écroulé en pleurs par terre. Je ne vis pas Tom qui tournaient les talons en ayant l'impression de ressentir un vide à l' endroit du cœur.

Plus tard dans la journée :

-Bonjour Lola ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Incapable de prononcer quoi que soit, je m'effondrer en pleurs sur la table de la cuisine. Surprise, ma mère s'approcha de moi et se mit à me caresser les cheveux en me murmurant des « La, la, ça va allez…. » Qu'elle espérait réconfortant. Lorsque je me fus un peu calmer, elle m'amena dans le salon et me demanda :

-Lola, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je lui raconter tout, de l'intrusion des Volturis à la visite nocturne de Tom. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre une seule fois. Lorsque j'eu finis de lui raconter ma nuit, elle se leva et partit voir mon père dans son bureau. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'air de quelqu'un de soucieux.

-Lola, je viens de parler à ton père de ce qu'à fait Tom. D'après lui, c'est totalement impossible. Que l'objet de l'imprégnation rejette l'imprégné, oui, cela c'est déjà vu. Mais jamais le contraire. Donc, c'est forcément qu'il y a été forcé !

Je la regardais, avec l'air de quelqu'un de complètement perdu.

-Mais, maman, je l'ai entendue ! Je suis pas sourde, quand même !

-Non, mais il se pourrait que sa rupture ai un lien avec l'intrusion des Volturis !

Dés que j'entendis ma mère prononcer cette phrase, je sentis la haine que j'éprouver envers ces maudits Volturis se multiplier. Non seulement ils avaient tentés de m'intimider, mais en plus, ils avaient forcés MON Tom à rompre avec moi ! Alors là, ça n'allez vraiment, mais vraiment pas le faire !! Je serrais les dents et sortit en courant de la cuisine. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais sur la falaise, celle d'où sautaient mon père et les autres membres de la meute. Je respirer un grand coup puis plongeais.

L'arrivée dans l'eau glacée me fit l'effet de millier d'aiguilles se plantant dans ma peau au même moment. Je remontais à la surface en vitesse et me dirigeais vers le rivage. Contrairement à ce que ferais tout être humain normalement constitué, je ne rentrai pas à la maison mais tenté de capter l'odeur puante des Volturis. Cela ne me pris que quelques secondes avant de trouver une piste un tant soi peu fiable. Lorsque je l'eu suivi pendant environ 3 kilomètres, je me retrouvais devant une grotte qui empestait les Volturis à un kilomètre à la ronde. Répriment un frisson de dégout, je me cachais derrière un buisson puis attendis que les sangsues daignent se montraient.

Je n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps : au bout d'un quart d'heure, une jeune fille blonde sortit de la grotte et ce dirigea vers la forêt. Sachant bien que je ne pourrais rien faire contre quatre vampires, je retournais à la Push en quatrième vitesse. Je m'arrêtais in extremis devant la maison et y entrais tout aussi vite. Ma sœur Adeline était levée et fouillé dans le placard. Je lui adressé un petit signe de la main puis monté dans la chambre de mes parents. J'entrai sans même frapper et me jeté sur mon père en fanfaronnant « J'ai trouvé où ce cacher les sangsues ». D'abords dans les vapes, il se leva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire dés que l'information eu atteint son cerveau. Il s'habilla vitesse grand V et prévint le reste de la meute.

**Naaannn, pas taper xD Dans le prochain chapitre, promis, y aura de la castagne ;) **


	6. Y a d'la castagne !

**Taddaaaann, voila un chapitre tout frais ! ****Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Bon, j'arrête la parlotte et place à la castagne :-)**

**Chapitre 6 : Baston générale **

Après que mon père les ai mis au courant pour les Volturis, la meute décida d'allez leur rendre une petite visite. Avant de partir, papa nous interdit bien formellement (c'est un pléonasme) de les suivre. Ce que je fis, en bonne petite fille désobéissante. Je les suivies à distance, de peur que mon père ou un autre loup ne me voit ou sente mon odeur. Grossière erreur, je dois dire. Peut être que mon « super plan » fonctionna dans la mesure où aucun loup ne senti mon odeur, mais il échoua lamentablement dans la mesure où Alec m'attrapa en moins de deux et m'emmena dans la grotte qu'ils occupaient. Je me rendis compte que Tom était parmi eux, ce qui me mit –au sens propre comme au figuré- hors de moi. Bien qu'Alec me tenait toujours, j'eu vite fait de me transformer en une louve noire. Aussi noire que l'était ma colère à ce moment précis. Malheureusement pour moi –mais heureusement pour Tom- Alec et Félix m'attrapèrent suffisamment vite pour que je ne puisse pas faire de dégâts notables. Du moins, à mon avis ! Jane apparu soudain aux côtés de Tom qui me lança un regard que je jugeai provocateur, l'air de dire « Je t'ai remplacé, tu n'étais qu'un boulet pour moi ». Ce qui enclencha ma transformation pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Ce n'était pas tant le regard qu'il m'avait lancé qui me mettait dans une rage folle, mais plutôt la main, disons possessive, qu'il avait posé sur la hanche de Jane. Cette fois, même Félix ne put m'arrêter. Je me jetai sur Tom et le fis tomber de telle façon qu'il tomba à la renverse et se cogna violemment la tête contre le rocher. Jane me lança un regard venimeux et activa son don. Don qui se révéla inexistant sur moi. En effet, notre grand mère Bella nous avait transmis, à moi et Adeline, son bouclier. Je lui adressais un petit sourire ironique et, regardant Tom dans les yeux, lui dit bien distinctement, de façon à ce que toutes les personnes entendent ce que j'allais lui dire :

-Tu sais quoi, Tom ? Que tu m'ai aimé ou non ne me fais ni chaud ni froid. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai voulu de l'amour d'un loup égoïste, vaniteux, et imbu de sa personne tel que toi. Je vais te dire, je préférerais embrasser 1000 crapauds que de te dire une seule fois « je t'aime » en le pensant !

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il me fixa d'un air surpris, tel le gros crétin qu'il était. Soudain, j'entendis un gémissement provenant du fond de la caverne. Je tournais la tête dans cette direction et vit avec surprise –surprise étant un doux euphémisme- qu'il s'agissait d'un Tom très très mal en point. Je me dégagé de l'emprise de Démétri et me précipitai vers Tom. Le pauvre avait était malmené à un point… il avait l'arcade en sang et les deux yeux au beurre noir. Je me mis silencieusement à pleurer, ne voulant pas que mes ennemis mortels me voient ainsi. J'embrassais Tom, ne pouvant me résoudre à repenser à ce que je venais de dire à l'autre usurpateur. Soudain, je me retournais et les vit qui affichaient un sourire satisfait. Je refoulais les nouvelles larmes qui menacer de couler, et leur demandais d'une voix tremblante :

-Qu'est ce…..Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Et qui est tu ?!

-Oh, trois fois rien, me répondit Jane en souriant toujours aussi largement, on lui avait juste demandé de nous suivre, mais comme il ne c'est pas montrer coopératif, nous avons dû…..Comment dire…….L'influencer un tantinet. Et lui, c'est Luis, un nouveau venu. Il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, pas mal, hein ?

Je reportais mon attention sur Tom qui me murmurait doucement quelque chose :

« …vrai que tu m'aimes pas.. »

Je me reculais avec honte. Il avait entendue ce que j'avais dit à Luis ! Je pris sa tête dans mes bras et, lui embrassant doucement le front, lui répondis :

-Toi, je t'aime. C'est l'autre imbécile de Luis que je n'aime pas.

Soudain, j'entendis un long hurlement de loup suivi d'un grand bruit de course. Luis –ayant toujours l'apparence de Tom- m'attrapa brutalement par le bras et m'entraîna au dehors. Je fus aveuglée par la lumière du soleil mais remarquer tout de même l'odeur et de vampires et de loups garous. Lorsque mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière du jour, je constatai que toutes les personnes présentent dans la petite clairière me regardais d'un air interdit. En fait, ce n'était pas moi qu'ils regardaient, mais Tom. Je sentis que quelque chose de froid et de_ tranchant _m'appuyer sur la gorge. Je déglutis avec difficulté, puis inspirant un bon coup, criais :

-C'est pas Tom !

Les loups se consultèrent un instant du regard, puis, répondant à un signal muet, bondirent, suivis des vampires.

**Suite dans le prochain chapitre …..**

**Je sais, je suis méchante, sadique, et tout ce que vous voulez xD **


	7. Oh, oh, probléme !

**Voili Voilou un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, je me répéte, mais encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. **

_**Onja : **_**Je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les scènes de baston xD **

_**Chka**__** : **_**Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise **

_**All-my-hystories**__** :**_** Merci ! Et la suite, la voila **

**_______________**

Luis avait resserré sa prise autour de mon coup et je commencer à sérieusement manquer d'air. Malheureusement pour lui, Layna, la fille de Sam, lui sauta dessus, le déstabilisant et le forçant à me lâcher. Je me retournais et vis Layna se battre avec vitesse et force contre son « pseudo » adversaire, qui ne faisait qu'éviter ses coups. Je tournais la tête et constatai le chaos environnent. Sam et Quil étaient aux prises avec Alec, mon père et Leah tentaient de réduire en pièces Démétri, chose pas évidente et les Cullen protégés les loups des crocs mortels des Volturis. Je me dirigeais en courant vers la grotte, ne voulant pas que Jane, que je n'avais pas vu à l'extérieur, tente quoi que se soit avec contre Tom. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la grotte, je ne vis tout d'abord rien. Puis, mes yeux s'étant habitués à la mi-obscurité ambiante, je m'avançais vers le fond de la caverne. Avec soulagement, je vis que Jane était partie, probablement à l'aide de ses amis. Je m'approchais de Tom, qui n'allait visiblement pas bien. Je posais ma main sur son front et la retirais aussi vite : il était brûlant. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis tirée en arrière. Je me débattis et parvint à me libérer des griffes de Jane. Heureusement, grâce à mon tiers vampire, je ne craignais pas les morsures. Du moins, je ne risquais pas d'en mourir, moi ! Je lui fis face et vis combien elle était en rage. Je tentais d'activer mon don, mais rien n'y fit, elle ne reculer pas ne serait-ce que d'un micromètre. Tout d'un coup, elle bondit dans ma direction. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'écarter et roulais au sol. Je me relevais presqu'aussitôt et lui rendis son coup. Elle sembla vaguement sonné mais sans plus. Soudain, je la vis se faire entraînais en arrière.

Surprise, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis la tête rieuse d'Emmett que je me détendis.

-C'est bon, Lola, tu peux sortir, on a fait déguerpir les envahisseurs !

Je lui souris, un peu tendue, puis me dirigeais en courant vers mon arrière grand père.

-Papy, Tom as énormément de fièvre !

-Lola, dois-je te rappeler que les loups garous ont une température corporelle pouvant atteindre 45°C ?

-Je le sais, ça ! Sauf qu'il est aussi chaud qu'une bouillote ! Voir même plus !

Bizarrement, dés que j'eu mentionné ce fait, Carlisle courut au chevet de Tom. Je le vis afficher une grimace et appeler mon père. Je n'étais pas assez prés pour percevoir autre chose que des murmures indistincts. N'y tenant plus, je m'avançais et demandais à Carlisle et à mon père :

-Qu'est ce…..Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Ecoute, Lola, Tom a peut être était mordu par Jane. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il semble lutté contre le venin. Mais …

Je déglutis difficilement et attendit la suite, anxieuse.

-Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il y survivra. Et même si c'était le cas, il aura peut-être des séquelles plus ou moins graves.

Et voila ! Là, c'était le médecin qui parlait ! Je soupirais de façon visible et lui demandais :

-Tu peux me le redire, mais en langage décodé ?

-Et bien, il risque d'avoir des séquelles telles que de l'amnésie, et autres réjouissance.

Je soupirais de nouveau, de soulagement cette fois.

Tom ouvrit alors les yeux, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un, c'était moi. Je me précipitais à son chevet :

-Lola, je veux que si je n'arrivais pas à combattre le venin tu reconstruise ta vie. C'est clair ?

-Tom, tu ne PEUX PAS me demander ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je t'aime trop pour ça !

Malheureusement, je parlais dans le vide. Tom s'était de nouveau évanoui.

**Fin du chapitre. J'aurai besoin de votre avis pour la suite : Tom doit il mourir ? **

**Bisous à tous ! **


	8. Sacrilége !

_**Vu les reviews, je crois avoir compris l'avis général. Donc, vous allez voir si Mister Tom meurt or not ! Bon, sur ce, je cesse de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **_

_Chapitre 8 : coup de sang_

Tom avait était emmené à la villa sur une idée de Carlisle. En effet, s'il avait le matériel pour soigner Tom, c'était bien à la villa. Tous sauf Carlisle, mon père, ma mère et les parents de Tom étaient dehors. En effet, Rose avait beau avoir réussi à surmonter un petit peu son dégoût dû à l'odeur des loups, elle n'en restait pas moins un vampire. Et puis, pour ce qui était des autres, Carlisle les avait virés –si, si, si- décrétant qu'ils étaient trop envahissants.

Quand à moi, j'étais dans la clairière de mes grands parents avec mes trois meilleures amies : Layna, Maryam et Sophitia. L'endroit avait le don de m'apaiser. L'avantage avec mes amies, c'est que les trois étaient des loups garous. Je pouvais donc leur parlait de tout –ou presque – sans tabous. Nous ne nous ressemblions sur aucuns points, mais nous étions complémentaires. Exemple : Layna était la plus calme du groupe, sauf quand Jain, son imprégnation, était dans les parages. Là, elle était plus que folle : complètement hystérique. Maryam, quand à elle, était la plus sombre d'entres nous. Il faut la comprendre : sa mère était morte en couche ainsi que son petit frère et elle avait été retirée de la garde de son père car celui-ci buvait et la battait. Et enfin, Sophitia. La plus enjouée et optimiste du groupe. Elle était maman d'une petite Mélana. Le garçon était sorti avec elle, l'avait mise enceinte et l'avait abandonné. Remarquez, c'était mieux pour lui, car sinon, nous lui aurions fait la peau. Mais elle ne désespérait pas de trouver l'homme de sa vie.

J'expliquais en détail les événements de la matinée passée puis, l'une après l'autre, elles me donnèrent leur avis. Ce fut Maryam qui commença :

-Ecoute, Lola, si Tom t'as demandé de refaire ta vie, fait le. Il pense avant tout à ton bonheur.

-Maryam, Tom n'est pas encore mort, je te rappelle, souligna Sophitia d'un air las.

-Ca ne saurait tarder ! s'exclama cette dernière avec un regard d'excuse à mon intention.

-Euh, les filles, on est là pour trouver une solution, pas pour parier sur la longévité de Tom. Enfin, je crois !

Je remercier Layna d'un regard. Soudain, je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je consultais l'écran et vit qu'il s'agissait de mon grand père. Je mis le haut parleur et décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Lola ? Il faut que tu viennes, Tom s'est réveiller mais il est comme fou ! On a était obligés de l'enfermer dans le dressing d'Alice, la seule pièce de la maison où il ne risquait pas de se blesser.

-Et tante Alice est d'accord ?

-Euh, disons qu'on ne lui pas franchement laissé le choix.

-Bon, j'arrive.

Je raccrochais et annoncer la bonne –ou mauvaise- nouvelle aux filles. Mélana me regardais sans comprendre, la petite n'ayant que 16 mois. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et, après avoir dit au revoir aux filles, me dirigeais vers la maison.

Cette dernière semblait, à première vue, être vide. Mais lorsque j'entrais, je constatais que tout le monde s'activait. Je trouvais mon grand père, en grande discussion avec mon frère Bill. Je ne saluais pas ce dernier. Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis qu'il était sortie avec Maryam et l'avait trompé. Ce jour là, j'avais failli lui casser les dents. Je demandais à Edward :

-Comment vas Tom ?

-Et bien, quand il ne tambourine pas comme un fou contre la porte, il se transforme et réduit les vêtements d'Alice en charpie.

Aïe, visiblement, son loup avait pris le contrôle. Ca allait être très serré. J'inspirais un grand coup et me dirigeais vers l'étage, là où étaient la chambre et le dressing d'Alice.

Une fois devant la porte de ce dernier, j'entendis un lourd choc contre un des murs. Je me mordis la lèvre : apparemment, il était réveillé. Je retirais mon T-shirt et mon pantalon. Devant le regard interrogatif de Carlisle, je lui expliquais qu'ainsi, je me « soumettais » à Tom, ce qui allez –peut être- l'aidait à reprendre le contrôle sur son loup.

J'attendis un peu que Tom se soit calmé puis entrais dans le dressing. A l'intérieur, le spectacle était désastreux. Des morceaux de vêtements jonchés le sol, et ce qui était auparavant un dressing très organisé n'était à présent qu'un vaste champ de bataille. Tom était reclus dans un coin de la pièce, les babines retroussées, sur la défensive. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de m'attaquer. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Je baissais les yeux et m'avançais précautionneusement vers lui, tout en prenant garde à avoir la tête plus bas que la sienne. Une fois arrivée à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui, je me plaquais au sol et attendis. Pendant toute la « manœuvre » Tom n'avait pas bougé un orteil –ou plutôt une griffe. Soudain, je sentis une déflagration de puissance balayait la pièce. Cela ne pouvait signifiais qu'une chose : Tom s'était retransformer.

**_____________**

**Je suis quasiment sûre que vous êtes en train de me maudire xD Allez, courage, le prochain chapitre paraîtra dans la semaine : ) **


	9. Menaces

**Tadaannn, un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! :) Encore 2 chapitres et un épilogue. Sinon, j'ai une fic sur Lolita Malfoy (fille de Rose et Scorpius) en préparation. Voili voilou pour les news !**

Chapitre 9 : Guérison

Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis que non selon Tom s'était retransformer, mais qu'en plus, il s'était évanouit. Je me relevais et appelais mon grand père. En attendant qu'il arrive, je m'approchais de Tom et le retournais posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Soudain, Tom ouvrit les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Je lui souris et l'embrassais doucement.

Lorsque je relevais la tête, je le vis sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien !

-Si, il y a quelque chose !

-Mais non, il n'y a rien !

-Tom, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, j'te dis ! Et pourquoi tu es en sous vêtements ?

-Devine !

-Euh, tu t'es fait engager comme gogo danseuse ?

Je soupirais et lui tapais légèrement l'arrière de la tête :

-Sombre crétin !

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

-Bonne question !

Soudain, Carlisle entra, interrompant notre « tête à tête ».

-Bon, Lola, tu vas te rhabiller, et toi, Tom, tu enfile ça !

En disant cela il avait lancé un pantalon et une chemise à Tom. Je jetais un regard de regret à Tom et, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Soudain, tante Alice entra dans la pièce. Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à la pièce, elle me regarda et dis :

-Crois moi Lola, Tom a vraiment de la chance d'être ton imprégnation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon, il serait déjà mort et enterré vu ce qu'il a fait subir à mes vêtements.

J'éclatais de rire et rentrais à la maison pour me changer et dormir un peu si possible.

**Deux heures plus tard :**

Tom et moi étions partis nous balader au bord de la rivière. Carlisle avait dit que Tom n'aurait apparemment aucune séquelle. J'étais heureuse. Et Tom, quand à lui, s'amusait à se moquer de moi.

-Mais, qu'est ce que j'y peux si je suis heureuse ?

-Mais qu'est ce que MOI j'en sais ?

Je souris et l'embrassais. Soudain, je sentis un liquide glacé m'entourait le corps et imprégné mes vêtements. J'ouvris les yeux et repousser Tom en riant :

-T'es….. T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de nous balancer dans l'eau ?!

-Ben, en fait à la base, t'étais sensé y aller toute seule !

-Pauvre choux ! Qu'est ce que j'y peux si tu n'es pas doué ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir et, avec un sourire goguenard sur la figure, dit :

- Ben, en fait, je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais on a échangé nos cerveaux. Ce qui fait que j'ai un cerveau de FILLE !

Je lui tapais et le bras et lui demandé, avec une pointe de défi dans la voix :

-Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

-Je rigole, Lola !

-Mouais, on dit ça.

-Allez, viens princesse, on rentre.

Tout en disant cela, il m'avait sorti de l'eau et m'avait emmené chez lui –ou plutôt chez ses parents ! Une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit une commode et me dit

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre quelques-unes de mes fringue, parce que tu es complètement trempée.

Je le remercier et, lorsqu'il fut sortit de la pièce, m'habillais. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant une photo de Tom bébé, avec un pot sur la tête. Après avoir enfilé une chemise et un short, je sortis de la chambre de Tom et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, d'où provenait des bruits. Je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement et vit Tom. Je ne pus empêcher une sorte de fierté montais dans ma gorge : c'était MON imprégnation. J'entrais en sautillant dans la cuisine et lui mettais la main devant les yeux :

-Qui s'est ?

-Euh…..Madame Jenkins ?

-Non, perdu !

J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassais.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un grand bruit dans l'entrée. Je me précipitais vers l'origine du bruit malgré Tom qui essayer de me retenir.

Une fois dans le hall, je constatais avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pierre. D'une grosse pierre. Avec un message dessus. Je le pris et le lus :

« _Chère Lola_

_Tu as fait une grave erreur en venant au monde. C'est moi qui te le dis. Et je vais réparer cette erreur. A ma façon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, un conseil : ne reste jamais seule où que se soit. Ni même avec des personnes en qui tu pense avoir confiance._

_Parce que si tu fais cette erreur, tu le payeras. Au prix fort. _

_J.M »_

Je déglutis montrait la lettre à Tom. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il fallait absolument découvrir qui se permettait de me menacer de mort.

**Bon, je sais, je suis hyper chiante. En plus, je vais vous donner une raison supplémentaire pour me détester : je part 10 jours en Allemagne, à partir du 17. Donc, plus de chapitre jusqu'au 29 : S En espérant que ça ne vous empêcheras pas d'apprécier ma fic ….**


	10. Rencontre

**Bon, en fait, je crois qu'il y aura un peu plus de chapitre que prévu ¤_¤ '', excusez moi pour le retard et pour le fait que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres : / Bon, j'arrête la parlotte et je vous laisse lire ! A votre avis , qui s'est qui menace Lola de mort ? **

______

Chapitre 10 : Conseil de famille

Je me dirigeais vers la villa, seule, car je voulais laisser Tom se reposer un peu : après tout, il venait de passer plus de 48 heures sans dormir. Une fois l'entrée passé, je me dirigeais vers le salon, où je penser trouver au moins un membre de la famille. A la place, il y avait un mot, sur la table. De la même écriture que celle que j'avais reçue plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Lola, Lola, Lola,_

_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser m'échapper aussi facilement, si ? Si tel est le cas, sache que tu me déçois. Je te pensais plus futée. Enfin, je pense que pour l'instant, tu te demande surtout où et qui je suis. Je t'épie, ma chère Lola. Je ne fais que ça. Et qui je suis, ça tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Je te dis _

_A bientôt »_

Rageuse, je froissais la lettre en une boulette informe et la jetais dans la rivière. Soudain, je sentis un mouvement d'air derrière moi. Je me retournais et me trouvais face à Jessica, la –ancienne – petite amie de Tom. Je me forçais à sourire :

-Ah, tiens, salut, Jessica. Comment va ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Lola. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu feras moins la fanfaronne quand tu sauras ce qui t'attends : je vais te tuer.

-Moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ci ?

Avant que j'ai pu esquisser ne serais ce qu'un geste, je me retrouvais plaquer au mur, une des mains de Jessica enserrant ma gorge. Je peinais à trouver mon souffle. Jessica me sourit et dit :

-Je vais te tuer, car c'est toi qui as éloigné Tom de moi. C'est ta faute s'il s'est détourné de moi. Donc, je vais te tuer, je vais faire disparaître ton corps et j'écrirais une lettre en me faisant passer pour toi, disant à Tom que tu as trouvé mieux ailleurs et que donc, tu l'as laissé. Il sera démoli et reviendra bien sagement dans mes bras.

Elle risquait de tuer Tom aussi, dans ce cas là ! A cette seule pensée, je me débattais et parvins à lui faire lâcher prise. Je l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du salon. Elle passa à travers la fenêtre et atterrit dans un parterre de fleurs d'Esmée. Contrairement à mes attentes, elle se releva sans peine et revint à la charge. J'esquivais l'attaque et lui envoyer un Nukite dans la gorge, un coup de karaté normalement mortel pour un humain.

Elle éclata de rire et m'envoya entrer en collision avec le mur. Elle allée se jetais sur moi lorsque Layna stoppa son bras et le lui rompis. Jessica poussa un rugissement de colère et se retourna vers Layna. Elle se retrouva face à la meute au grand complet –qui comptait, à ma grande surprise, Tom, bien réveillé. Me voyant, il se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son coup et respirais profondément. J'entendis des vertèbres craquées, puis plus rien. Le vide.


	11. Surprise 1

**Je suis désolé pour le retard du chapitre, mais ayant écrit deux versions, je n'arrivais pas a me décidais ! J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser des reviews.**

**Un mois plus tard :**

Je poussais un cri lorsque je sentis un liquide glacé se répandre sur mon dos. Je me retournais vivement et constatais qu'il s'agissait de Layna, qui venait de me vidait une bouteille d'eau fraîche sur le dos. Je me levais et me jetais sur elle. Elle m'esquiva et je me retrouvais par terre. Je me relevais rapidement et me mis à sa poursuite. Je ne tardai pas à la rattraper et cette fois elle ne m'échappa pas. Je tentais tant bien que mal de l'écraser de tout mon poids –plume. Nous riions tellement fort que cela attira l'attention de Jack, son petit copain depuis 2 jours. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers nous pour aider sa dulcinée à se lever, je libérer Layna et remonter la dune que nous avions descendue pendant notre course folle. Je me rassis sur ma serviette et me repasser les événements du mois dernier en mémoire : l'attaque des Volturis et l'attaque de Jessica. Cette dernière avait était tuée par Tom. Il s'en voulait énormément, car c'était tout de même resté sa petite amie pendant un an. Malgré tout ce que nous tentions pour lui retirais ce poids, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Je me relevais et lançait à Layna, Rachel et Claire :

-Bon, je rentre à la villa, je vais me préparais pour se soir.

-T'a le temps, tu sais, il n'est même pas 16heures !

-Je sais, mais je préfère m'y prendre à l' avance.

-Comme tu voudras, Lola.

Après les avoir embrassés, je me dirigeais vers la villa que mes –arrières- grands parents avaient louée pour la meute. En effet, la famille maternelle avait décidés que nous –c'est-à-dire, la meute, les imprégnés et moi- devions allez nous reposer en Californie, étant donnée qu'un de leur ami avait une maison là-bas.

Une fois dans la chambre que je partageais avec Layna (LA condition pour que je parte : ne pas dormir avec Tom), je me dirigeais vers le dressing et sortis les tenues que j'avais apporté. En fait, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était l'anniversaire de Tom, et nous avions décidé de le fêter en boîte. Toute la meute avait loué un club branché de Santa Monica pour la soirée. Bien sur, Tom n'était pas au courant, sinon, ça n'aurait pas était drôle. Je reportais mon attention sur les tenues : j'hésitais entre trois : une combinaison en jean que Tom adorait, mais qui était un poil trop petite, une robe noire très-trop- décolleté et une robe sable et un leggins crème. Finalement, je me décidais pour cette tenue.

Après l'avoir enfilée, je me coiffais et me maquillais. J'attendis les autres rentraient de la plage en riant. J'ouvrais légèrement la porte et appelais Rachel, Layna, Claire, Kim et Emily. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes là, je sortis de la salle de bain –qui tenait plutôt de la piscine olympique- et leur demandais simplement :

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Lola, tu es magnifique ! Tom va faire une apoplexie quand il te verra.

-Non, il fera carrément un arrêt cardiaque !

Je souris, contente que ma tenue leur plaise. Les trois heures qui suivirent furent consacrées aux préparatifs pour la soirée. Pendant que les filles mettaient la touche finale à leurs tenues, je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et failli tomber à la renverse : devant la maison se tenaient non pas une, mais six limousines. Incapable de parler, je montrais les voitures du doigt et ce fut Layna qui m'expliqua pourquoi autant de voiture :

-A raison de 5 places par voiture, chauffeur compris, et du fait que nous sommes 32, on était obligés de prendre autant de limousines. Par contre, deux des garçons iront chercher Tom et l'emmènerons directement au club, comme ça, il ne se doutera de rien !!

-Très ingénieux !

-Les filles, vous êtes prêtent ? On n'attend plus que vous !

-Oh, ça va, Sam, arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, on arrive !

Lorsque nous descendîmes, j'eu comme l'impression que nous venions de jeter un froid. Plus personne ne parlait, et les garçons regardaient leur imprégnées avec un mélange de fierté, d'éblouissement et de connerie –si, si, si !!- sur le visage. Je fis par de mon ressentit aux filles, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Les garçons nous regardant sans comprendre, nos éclats de rire redoublèrent. Lorsque nous fûmes calmées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les voitures. Les filles et moi avions décidés d'un commun accord de faire filles/garçons séparés, juste histoire de pouvoirs prendre des fous rires sans qu'ils nous regardent avec des yeux pleins de pitié. Lorsque tous les mondes fus installés, les voitures démarrèrent et dis minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le club que la meute avait loué. Je sautais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Lorsque nous fûmes entrés, je ne pus retenir une exclamation de stupeur : l'intérieur était magnifiquement meublé, dans les tons ocre, jaunes et safran. Les couleurs préférées de Tom.

Des tables recouvertes de nappes jaune sables étaient disposées en cercle autour de la piste de danse. Dans un coin, le DJ préparait ses disques et à l'opposé, le barman faisait de même avec ses bouteilles et ses verres. Lorsque tout le monde eu déposé ses affaires au vestiaire, nous fîmes une pile avec tous les cadeaux, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'impressionnant.

Peu de temps après, le portable de Kim sonna : Jared, Seth et Tom arrivaient, ils seraient là dans deux minutes. Je partis en vitesse me cachais dans les vestiaires, attendant qu'ils entrent.

Lorsque j'entendis les cris de surprise de Tom et les « Joyeux anniversaires » lançaient par à peu prés tout le monde, je sortis discrètement et vint me placer derrière Tom. Je mis mes mains devant ses yeux en lançant un retentissant « Qui s'est ?! ». Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il répondit :

-Lola ?

-Gagné !

J'enlevais mes mains et le laisser se retourner. Il avait un sourire que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis des mois –un, en fait. Je l'embrassais et il me rendit mon baiser, visiblement heureux de la surprise.

**Au prochain chapitre : les cadeaux et une big big big big surprise ;) Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laisser moi de reviews :D**


	12. C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes !

**Bon, désolé pour le retard, mais n'ayant pas d'idées pour mettre la surprise sur « papier », j'ai préféré attendre d'en avoir plutôt que de vous livrer un chapitre médiocre ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop … **

Lorsque les premières notes de « _Yesterday_ » se firent entendre, Tom m'entraîna sur la piste de danse –contre mon gré, je tiens à le soulignais.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus largement. Lorsque la chanson se termina, je l'entraînais vers la pile de cadeaux. Tom poussa un sifflement impressionné devant la pile, qui devait frôler les deux mètres.

-Ben, dites donc, vous avez dévalisé une boutique ou quoi ?

-Presque, souriais-je. Ouvre-les !

Tom se saisit d'un paquet volumineux, offert par Layna et Jack. Il contenait un kit de plongée haut niveau, Tom adorant la plongée sous-marine, il était aux anges ! Après vinrent les cadeaux de Myriam, un T-shirt de Timbaland, le cadeau d'Emily et Sam, un manteau en cuir noir brillant, le cadeau de Kim et Jared, un ordinateur portable, celui de Clair et Quil, des places pour le match de base-ball Angels/Yankees, le cadeau de Rachelle et Paul, un Mp3 avec 19Go de mémoire, Tom étant un féru de musique en tous genres, celui de mes parents, un voyage en Nouvelle-Calédonie pour 3 personnes, le cadeau de ses parents, un vieux cabriolet des années 70, très sympa et le mien, tout simple par rapport aux autre : un pendentif de loup, avec une petite pierre verte pour les yeux, quasiment la même couleur que les yeux de Tom.

Nous dansâmes encore toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que les premiers signe de fatigue trahissent les moins endurants :ce fut d'abord Layna, ensuite Rachelle, puis moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les 3 vers la plage, qui, lorsqu'on la remonter, menait directement à la villa.

-Lola, pourquoi dés que Tom te touche, tu semble te raidir ? me demanda Layna

-Je ne me raidis pas !

-Bien sur que si, on dirait un chevreau séparé de sa mère !

-N'importe quoi !

-Je te jure que si, Lola, tu semble vouloir fuir dés que Tom te touche ! Intervint Rachelle.

-C'est juste que…….La semaine dernière, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Tom, Paul et Sam.

-Et ?

-Et Tom semblait vouloir dire qu'il en avait marre de……………De moi.

Je m'effondrais en sanglots, la seule pensée de Tom partant avec une autre me terrassant de douleur. Layna serra les poings, de colère, visiblement.

-Attends un peu qu'il revienne, le mister Joli Cœur, et il va voir de ce qu'il va voir !  
-Layn', non, s'il te plait, ne t'en mêle pas !

-Attends, mon imbécile de cousin réduit le cœur de ma meilleure amie en miette, et toi, tu voudrais que je me calme ?

-Oui, car si tu t'en mêle, j'ai peur que ça aggrave les choses !

-Ca n'aggravera rien du tout, il sera mort !

-Layna, s'il te plait………………………

-Non, ça ne me plait pas, de le laisser te mettre le cœur en bouillie !

-Layna……Je t'en prie……….

-Hey, les filles !

Je me retournais vivement et constatai que Tom et tout le reste de la bande arrivaient joyeusement. Je m'empressais de sécher mes larmes, ne voulant pas que Tom les voient. Il me prit par la taille et demanda aux filles :

- Peut-on savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

-Oh, trois fois rien : un mec qui envisage de laisser tomber sa petite copine.

Je blêmis devant ce que Layna venais de dire. Et visiblement, Tom s'en aperçue.

-Et ? Ca va, Lola ? Tu m'as l'air pâle ! La fille, c'est une de tes amies ?

Layna ce mit à grogner, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Tom se tourna vers Layna, surprit :

-Ben, qu'est ce qui t'arrive Layna ?

-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? IL M'ARRIVE QUE MON CRETIN DE COUSIN S'EST IMPREGNE DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE ET QU'IL VA LA LAISSER TOMBER, VOILA CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE !

-Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je voudrais laisser tomber Lola ?

-J'EN SAIS RIEN, MOI ! C'EST TOI, LE SPECIALISTE DES LARGAGES EN BEAUTE, PAS MOI !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que je me suis IMPREGNE de Lola, et donc, que je ne peux pas la laisser tomber !

-Tu ne PEUX PAS ! Mais ça ne va pas t'empêcher de le faire !

Oups, je crois que j'ai pensé à haute voix ! Tom me regarda, interloqué :

-Lola, tu……Tu pense ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tom, je t'ai entendu quand tu parler à Sam et à Paul !

-Quand…………..Lola, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter ! Mais, tu pleure ?

Et mince, il l'avait vu !

-Non, je suis morte de rire ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une gourde, quand même !

- Lola, calme-toi, tu veux ?

-Me calmer ? ME CALMER ?

-Oui, car si tu me laisser t'expliquer, tu saurais que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter ! cria Tom, la voix pleine de larmes.

-Vas-y, je suis curieuse d'entendre ta version des faits, railla Layna.

-Si je suis allé voir Sam et Paul, c'était pour savoir comment réagirait Jacob si je demander à Lola d'aménager avec moi !

-tu……..tu…

Je n'arrivais pas à articuler, tellement j'étais sous le choc. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que Tom venait de m'annoncer.

-J'ai…………J'ai tout gâché, c'est ça ?

Tom me regarda, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

**Bon, j'essaierais de poster le prochain –et avant dernier- chapitre. J'espère arriver à 60 reviews alors à vos claviers )**


	13. Réconciliation

**Hey people ! Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre –si vous considérais que l'épilogue est un épisode ). Je m'excuse de na pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu des problème de connexion – les risque d'habiter dans le trou du cul du monde )-**

#_# ''

-Lola, viens, on va le laisser réfléchir. Dit Layna en me tirant par le bras.

J'hochais la tête en silence, les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Pas devant Tom, du moins. Je l'avais suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça. Je suivais donc Layna, et, lorsque je fus a la villa, couchée seule dans ma chambre, Layna ayant voulu aller voir je ne sais quoi, je laissais les larmes coulées.

Le lendemain, je me levais aux aurores et décidais d'aller nager un peu. Une fois mon maillot de bain enfilé, je me dirigeais vers la plage sur la pointe des pieds.

Une fois sur cette dernière, je laissais mes affaires en plan sur le sable frais et me dirigeais vers la mer, haute à cette heure matinale. J'entrais dans l'eau, qui ne devait pas dépasser les 15°C, et avançait au point d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. J'inspirais puis plonger. Soudain, un silence remplaça les bruits confondus des goélands et de la mer venant s'échouer sur la plage. J'ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver face à un banc de minuscules poissons argentés. J'eu un mouvement de recul qui eu pour conséquence directe de faire fuir le banc de poissons, et pour conséquence indirecte de faire pousser un cri à quelqu'un.

Je relevais la tête et constatais que le quelqu'un en question était Tom. Ne voulant pas avoir à affronter son regard –oui, je sais, c'est lâche de ma part-, je replonger et m'enfoncer dans l'océan. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis une main se renfermer sur mon bras. Je me retournais et croisais le regard de Tom, visiblement hors de lui. Peut être pas au point de se transformer, mais pas loin.

Il m'entraîna à la surface et me ramena sur le rivage. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un saut en arrière : lorsque j'avais 3 ans, j'étais parti à la mer avec ma sœur, mon frère, mes parents et Tom. Je m'étais éloigné du rivage et c'est Tom qui était venu me chercher. Et mon père qui m'avait grondé.

-Tu…..T'es pas bien, non ? T'es quoi, folle, suicidaire, tu te crois immortelle ? Tu n'es qu'une humaine, une humaine, tu comprends, ça ?

Je m'enroulais dans ma serviette, grelottante, m'assit sur le sable, imitais par Tom qui me crié toujours dessus. J'enfoui mon visage dans ma serviette et inspirait, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui montait en moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Tom ayant fini par se taire, je réussis à me calmer.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu as comme excuse pour être restée sous l'eau plus de vingt minutes ?

-Aucune, si ce n'est que j'avais envie de le faire, et puis C'EST TOUT !

-NON, C'EST PAS TOUT ! TU RESTE VINGT-CINQ MINUTES SOUS L'EAU ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE ME CONTENTE D'UN « JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX » ?

-OUAIS !

- ARRETE DE CRIER !

-JE NE CRIE PAS !

-BIEN SUR QUE SI !

-BIEN SUR QUE NON !

-Bon, ç va t'a gagné, tu ne cries pas.

Tom avais un petit sourire en coin qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Voyant le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres, il m'embrassa, riant à moitié. Lorsque nous interrompîmes notre baiser, je lui demandais s'il m'en voulait encore

-Non, et tu le sais.

-Même.

-Lola, j'ai une question.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'aménager avec moi quand tu seras à la fac ?

Incapable d'articuler un son, je me jetais à son cou, nous envoyant dans le même temps, rouler dans le sable.

**1 mois plus tard**

-Lola, j'le mets où, ce carton ?

-Laisse-le là, j'm'en occuperais après.

Des cartons, des cartons, des cartons et, oh, surprise, encore des cartons. Voila à quoi se résumer notre horizon depuis deux jours : des cartons, encore et toujours des cartons ! Heureusement, nous avions fait le plus gros, maintenant, ce n'était plus que des bibelots qui arrivaient.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous eûmes finis de déjeuner, Tom et moi décidâmes d'aller explorer le campus.

Nous retrouvâmes Layna, Jack, Maryam, Sophitia, et Mélana devant la cafétéria et nous nous mîmes à explorer le campus, Mélana en tête de notre petit groupe.

**Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu maladroit, mais bon… Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier…**


End file.
